


Words Will Never Hurt Me

by Parker_28



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only for some of the fic, Canon Compliant, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Just lots of sadness for a while, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, One Shot, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Repression, Things Get Better, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, We all know how bad that can be, but it's a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_28/pseuds/Parker_28
Summary: This is just a mess of Logan angst. The others treat him terribly and he feels like he isn't needed. The other sides' hateful acts have brought him to his breaking point.Lots of sadness and emotional hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Analogical/Logicality/Loceit if you squint, Familial DRLAMPT
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Words Will Never Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this one-shot other than a couple swear words and some targeted hateful words/yelling. Enjoy the angsty boi!

Logan has had enough. Despite having crucial information that the others needed, they never listened to him. They would press skip, ignore him, interrupt him, and banish him from the scene altogether. It was exhausting. Logan was done being cast aside and figuratively thrown out the window. Literally, in one case (don’t ask). He was done with their incessant arguing and lack of general knowledge. He was necessary, he knew that. But the others made him feel like he wasn’t. And that made him...emotional. He hated it.

The first time he cried was during the ‘Moving On’ videos. He’d left the others in Patton’s room after they told him that they didn’t need him. He could tell he was getting emotional, so he sank out. Once in his own room, he tried to press everything down, but that only brought the tears up faster. He sobbed loudly; the new experience of crying was weird to him. After he’d finished, he couldn’t deny that he felt better. When he returned, no one seemed to care that his eyes were slightly red. He was fine, though.

He cried a few more times after that. The stress and emotional strain on Thomas caused Logan to overwork himself, leading to his inevitable breakdown. Thomas couldn’t focus for a while after that. Logan felt very guilty. He also cried after Deceit took his place in the Redux. Roman’s choice of ‘Ignorant’ over ‘Informed’ was rude, and Logan simply gave him a disappointed look. However, deeper down, the click of that single button shifted something inside him. Furthermore, when Patton physically got rid of him, he could barely hold back the tears. He was so overwhelmed by his own emotions that he willingly let Deceit impersonate him again. He’d cried in his room for a while before calming down enough to come back to the conversation. At least Deceit looked the slightest bit guilty for taking advantage of him, but he wouldn’t accept the fake concern on Patton’s face.

Now, he wouldn’t talk to anybody but Thomas and Virgil. He never spoke to Remus before, so that wasn’t much of a surprise. Even then, he would only speak when the others needed something important. Patton had tried apologizing multiple times to Roman, and eventually, the fanciful side forgave him. Patton didn’t even try to apologize to Logan before Virgil pointed it out at one of their meetings with Thomas. Patton turned to him, most likely an insincere sorry on his lips, but Logan sank out before he could say anything to him. He listened in on the conversation back in his room. It was silent for a moment before Thomas asked what happened. Virgil shook his head and a second later, he was in Logan’s room, hugging him tight, letting Logan cry into his hoodie. They never spoke of it again. Logan was grateful. Emotions embarrassed him.

Patton tried to get Logan to forgive him every chance he got. If he started to push it, Logan would leave, Virgil soon to follow if Logan looked like he needed to let it out. After about a month of the silent treatment, Logan began talking to Janus again. He was the one who hurt him the least, he supposed. The deceitful side had told him, in a scarily sincere voice, that he was trying to help Logan by giving him some time to calm down. He also told him that it had been a good opportunity to talk Patton down and get some needed information to Thomas. Logan accepted this and told Janus that he forgave him.

During one of their talks, Janus had said that he and Roman had made up. Logan asked him why. He’d told Logan that even though Roman laughed at him and insulted him, he knew that it was an act of desperation because he felt like everything was changing and he was going to be left behind. That can put a lot of emotional strain on someone, and Janus understood that. So, when he told all of this to Roman, he apologized and told Janus that he was ashamed of his actions. Then, they talked about the ‘evil twin brother’ comment. Janus said that that statement was an act of defense because Roman had hurt him so badly. After an awkward hug, they decided to be acquaintances again.

Logan forgave Roman next. There was a lot of silence in their discussion, but eventually, Roman had told him that he was very sorry about casting him aside and promised never to do it again. Logan initiated a hug and Roman startled for a moment before returning the gesture. After that, the only one left was Patton.

Virgil was still his main source of support, so he told him about his feelings surrounding Patton. He told Virgil that he didn’t want to forgive him quite yet because what he did had really hurt him. He couldn’t explain why (curse these illogical emotions), but he knew he wasn’t ready. He listened to Patton, though. His apologies were very intricate and sounded sincere enough. Logan was in the midst of changing his mind when Patton suddenly stopped. The begging for Logan to talk to him and the tearful “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”s were gone. Patton stopped talking to Logan.

That seemed like the end of their relationship. Logan was okay with that. He had Virgil, and Roman, and Janus, and Thomas. He held no attachment to Remus. He was okay without Patton. But, was he? He cried himself to sleep most nights. He couldn’t focus on the work Thomas needed to get done. He wouldn't eat or drink anything until Virgil or Janus was figuratively shoving things down his throat. Thomas had asked him multiple times what was happening, why couldn’t he focus, what’s wrong with him? Logan didn’t answer. Eventually, Thomas called all six of them to the living room to talk.

Logan was the first there. Popping up in his usual spot for videos gave him a small bit of worry. But then, he saw no cameras, so he calmed down. But then Patton popped up, a cheerful greeting on his lips. Logan looked away immediately and Patton’s face fell. Thomas looked between them with a confused expression. Roman and Remus popped up by the TV, Virgil on the stairs, and Janus between Thomas and Patton on the arm of the couch. He was sipping at a glass of red wine. Thomas gave him a look, but the snake-like man simply stuck out his forked tongue before taking a sip.

“So, I called you all here for a reason,” Thomas started, and all attention was on him immediately. He cleared his throat. “There are no cameras because this is a personal problem. I need to know what’s happening. Something is wrong, and I’ve been feeling the effects.”

“What are your symptoms, Thomas? Have you seen a doctor?” Logan inquired softly despite knowing what the man was talking about. Thomas rolled his eyes and Logan involuntarily flinched, shutting his mouth tight. He pushed the hurt feeling down.

“No, Logan, this is a mental problem. A Sanders Sides problem,” he looked over all of them before returning to the logical side. “A Logan problem.” everyone immediately looked at him.

“What did you do?” Roman pointed a finger at Logan. His eyes were full of rage. Logan took a step back.

“Yeah, Logan, what did you do to Thomas?” Remus hissed. Logan felt the tears rising.

“Guys-,” Virgil tried to cut in, but Roman talked over him.

“God, Logan, you’re supposed to be logic. Just information and thought process. What did you do to hurt Thomas?” Roman yelled. Logan was trying so hard to ignore the pressure behind his eyes, threatening to push salty tears out onto his face.

“What could you have possibly done to hurt Thomas, you stupid nerd?” Remus sneered with crossed arms. Logan’s vision was swimming and the words were barely registering in his brain.

“Maybe the questions you should be asking are not what Logan might have done, but what might have happened to Logan?” Janus spoke calmly before taking another drink from his glass. Realization crossed Roman’s face, but Remus got angrier.

“But nothing happened to him! And even if it did, why would he react to it? He’s literally Thomas’s left brain! Cold, unfeeling, logical!” Remus was yelling at Logan, advancing on him. Janus and Virgil jumped up. The anxious trait immediately went to Logan while Janus tried pushing Remus away. The dark side of creativity pushed back. “What did you do?!” he screamed. That finally broke him. Logan felt the tears on his face and heard his heaving breaths. He felt the padded arms of Virgil with his hoodie wrapping around his body. He heard the embarrassing sounds leaving his mouth. He was lowered to the floor and his face was in someone’s shoulder. He sobbed and sobbed, unable to stop or move or breathe or anything.

He had no idea how much time had passed before he raised his head and blinked through his itchy eyes that were still leaking stray tears. A gloved hand reached out to wipe his cheeks and another softly covered hand ran through his hair. The secure arms never left his body, holding him close in a shaky embrace. Logan looked over at Virgil who seemed to be sort of vibrating. Logan could see the anxiety in his eyes. Logan had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak, and even then, it came out scratchy.

“A-Are you okay, Virgil?” he muttered. Virgil's scared expression moved from that to shock and then to something incredulous.

“I-what? You’re asking me if I’m-oh my God, Logan. Are you seriously asking _me_ if I’m okay?” Virgil’s voice was gaining volume and Logan shrank down involuntarily.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Oh, no, that’s not-,” Virgil cut himself off with an uneven sigh, pulling Logan’s body closer into his own. Logan snuggled into the warm hoodie on instinct. “Are _you_ okay, Logan?”

“Me?” he asked, voice barely audible through his weak voice and Virgil’s clothes.

“Yeah, you,” Virgil smiled into Logan’s hair.

“Yes,” he lied.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Janus quipped, moving his hand down to Logan’s neck. He realized that his hand had never left Logan’s head. Janus massaged the back of the side’s neck, trying to ease some of the tension away. Logan sighed a little.

“Okay, no. I’m not,” he admitted, pulling back. Janus’s hand dropped and reached over to pick up his wine. Virgil never let the nerd go. “I’m not,” he said again, unable to meet anybody’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he heard a voice. He thought it was Thomas, but it could easily be Roman, too. On the off chance it was the creative side, he stayed silent. “Logan, please talk to me,” the same voice said again. He realized that it was, in fact, Thomas. He had to clear his throat again before speaking.

“A lot. A lot of things are wrong with me,” he answered honestly, but Janus didn’t seem to like that answer, either.

“No, stop lying. Nothing is wrong with you, but a hell of a lot of things are wrong with them,” he gestured widely to all the sides sitting around them. Logan finally looked up. Thomas looked very worried and sad for Logan. Janus was glaring angrily at the others. Roman and Remus looked beyond guilty. Logan couldn’t even look at Patton. Virgil’s eyebrows were pinched in empathy, but he didn’t look anxious anymore. He supposed that was good.

“What? What does that mean?” Thomas prompted.

“It means that this is your fault,” he pointed to Roman. The creative side winced, opening his mouth to say something, but Janus continued before he could. “And my fault,” Thomas was also about to say something, but Janus’s eyes suddenly grew darker, anger contorting the entire surface of his face. “But most of all,” he pointed up at Patton and hissed, “his fault.”

The room was silent. Logan sniffed a bit and Virgil shifted once or twice. Other than that, everything was quiet. Thomas looked over at Roman who was watching Logan with a guilty facial expression. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something to break the silence or make Logan feel better. Thomas looked over at Janus, who was quietly taking small swigs of his wine, a satisfied look on his face. Then, he looked over at Patton. The side was definitely crying, but no sounds were coming out of him. He was looking away, at the ground next to him. Upon seeing the tears, all Thomas wanted to do was hug him, but he knew that that would make this situation worse, seeing as Patton was the presumed ‘bad guy’.

“He’s right,” Patton whimpered. Almost everyone looked up at him, save Virgil and Logan. “It’s my fault,” he whispered before sobbing quietly into his hands. “I made a terrible mistake and then gave up on apologizing. That was my fault. Now, Logan is sad and it’s my fault!” he gasped, crying a little louder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered the phrases over and over like a prayer. Other than Patton’s begging, no one said anything. A few minutes later, and Patton still hadn’t stopped apologizing. His tears had dried, but the muttering failed to cease.

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw movement in his peripheral. He turned to see Logan detaching himself from Virgil’s hold. The anxious side whispered something to the logical side, but he ignored him. He began moving across the floor on his knees. Roman and Remus scrambled out of his way. Patton looked up just in time to see Logan approaching him. He was about to move away, but Logan surged forward and wrapped his arms around Patton’s neck. The crying was back. Patton was begging into Logan’s shirt, clutching at his chest, shaking his head. Logan was crying softly into Patton’s hair. They stayed like that until Logan let his arms fall. Almost immediately, Patton let go, sitting back away from Logan.

“Thank you,” Logan’s voice cracked as he offered the moral side a tiny smile. Patton sobbed loudly and Logan let him fall into Logan’s chest again. He rocked them side to side, petting Patton’s hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. Eventually, Patton’s crying stopped and the two turned to look over at the others. Roman and Thomas were smiling widely while Virgil’s lip was upturned slightly in a pleased expression. Janus simply sat there with a neutral expression. Remus was watching them with a strange face that Logan couldn’t read. He looked over at Patton who also looked confused at Remus.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” he asked, directing the question at the dark side of creativity. He looked over at Patton, a startled look overtaking the previous one.

“I- uh, I don’t really know...how to do this,” he started, looking around at the others. “I think...I’m guilty...for yelling at you, so...I think I’m trying to say sorry,” he looked at Logan with a genuinely confused look. The logical side huffed in amusement and nodded.

“I forgive you,” he said in a clearer voice than before. Remus nodded, looking far better. Logan turned to Patton next. “And I forgive you, too,” he said. Patton’s eyes filled with tears again as he grinned.

“Thank you, Logie!” he squealed, hugging his neck tight. Logan hugged him back for a moment before pushing him off and standing. Everyone else was quick to follow.

“Alright, Thomas. Now that all that disgusting emotion is out of the way, I think you will have no more problems in your work,” he smiled at the man. Thomas, instead of thanking him as Logan expected, took a few steps forward to hug Logan. He was still for a beat before softly bringing his hands up to wrap around his host.

“I’m glad you’re okay now,” he pulled back and looked Logan in the eye, “You _are_ okay now, right?” Logan laughed out loud, something he rarely did. He only laughed for a few seconds before calming down. He was about to tell Thomas that yes, he was indeed ‘okay now’, but he stopped when he saw the shocked faces all around him. Roman was holding his phone up, gaping at Logan. Virgil’s eyes were wide, and his smile was slightly bigger than before. Janus and Remus just looked shocked. Patton’s hands were at his mouth, presumably to hold in a high-pitched noise. Thomas was simply shocked, but then he looked absolutely elated.

“Uh, yes, I’m alright now,” Logan said awkwardly. Patton chose this time to let out his inhuman noise of ‘cuteness overload’, as he’d heard Roman refer to it in the past. Logan winced at the sound right in his ear.

“Oh my goodness! That was the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Patton yelled. Thomas and Roman nodded in agreement. Virgil huffed in amusement while the dark sides exchanged a look.

“Um, okay,” Logan did them all a once-over before clearing his throat and announcing, “Alright, then. I think it is time we do something productive for once in the last few weeks. Thomas?” he directed at the man who nodded his head with a kind smile. He raced over to his computer, powering it on. Logan walked over there, too, leaning over Thomas’s shoulder to give him instructions on all the things they needed to catch up on. Remus sank out with a call of ‘This statement is false!’ Janus hissed at him and Logan groaned from his spot by Thomas. Virgil snickered before sinking out with Roman, talking about the wonderful photos of Logan’s laugh Roman had gotten. Before Patton could sink out, Janus grabbed his upper arm.

“Thank you for making up with him, Morality,” he told him. Patton smiled.

“Of course! I’m so glad that everything worked out!”

Janus hummed in agreement before his face shifted into one of anger and seriousness, “You ever hurt him again, and your head is on my wall, got it?” he hissed in Patton’s face. The side nodded hurriedly, rapidly whimpering promises. Janus let him go and leaned away with an easy smile.

“Good,” he sunk out with his empty wine glass. Patton took another look over at Logan, who looked positively excited to be productive. That look alone made Patton unbelievably happy. Thomas had a face of determination that Patton missed seeing. He smiled at the pair before sinking back into his room. Everything worked out, and he promised himself that he would never hurt one of the sides, or Thomas for that matter, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, formatting is annoying. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little angsty one-shot! Go check out my other works if you want to see more!
> 
> Peace!
> 
> ~Parker_28


End file.
